bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Том 60
Воспоминания без дождя — шестидесятый том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 531. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 4: «Тёмная сторона истекающей кровью Луны» Ишшин сражается с пустым. Масаки, почувствовав пустого, хочет пойти уничтожить его; Рюукен пытается её остановить, но она всё равно уходит. Рюукен отправляется за ней. Айзен, Гин и Тоусен, до этого наблюдавшие за сражением из Общества душ, появляются на поле боя. | plot = As Isshin notes that the Hollow is all black and its hole has been filled, Aizen observes from a remote location. Aizen is surprised to see Isshin, and Tōsen notes that the 10th Division's captain did not obtain permission to travel to the Human World. Aizen then states that he wants to see the battle up close. In Karakura Town, Ryūken spots Masaki heading out to investigate the powerful Reiatsu emanating from the ongoing battle. He then tells Masaki that they should only come out after the Shinigami have died and that it is the job of Gemischt such as Katagiri to do this anyways. He procedes to tells her to be more aware of her position as a pure-blooded Quincy, and to care more about herself. Isshin struggles with the Hollow, noting that it feels as if he is fighting a Shinigami rather than a Hollow. He is then pushed into the jurisdiction of the 13th Division, Karakura Town, prompting a Shinigami to warn him of his violation of the jurisdiction boundary. However, the black Hollow quickly fires a Cero at the unfortunate Shinigami. Sensing this, Masaki tells Ryūken that she could not live with herself if somebody died because she did not help when it was in her power to do so and heads out. Ryūken then instructs Katagiri to prepare the reishi armor. Realizing the extent of its abilities, Isshin wonders who has been hiding the existence of this Hollow from Soul Society. He releases his Zanpakutō and is promptly slashed from behind by Aizen as Ichimaru and Tōsen look on. | characters = #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Белый (воспоминание) #Сосуке Айзен (воспоминание) #Канаме Тоусен (воспоминание) #Гин Ичимару (воспоминание) #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Рюукен Исида (воспоминание) #Канаэ Катагири (воспоминание) #Неназванный синигами (воспоминание) }} 532. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 5: «Белый шум» Ишшин понимает, что его ранил не пустой, а синигами. И он, и Айзен понимают, что рана не позволит ему использовать банкай. Внезапно на поле боя появляется Масаки. | plot = Aizen reflects on the inventor of the Reiatsu-concealing cloak that allowed him to attack Isshin, Kisuke Urahara. Realizing that his wound was inflicted on him by a Zanpakutō, Isshin correctly deduces that a traitor is hiding nearby. When he beckons for the traitor to come out, Aizen decides to retreat with his subordinates. He determines that with the wound he inflicted, Isshin would be unable to use his Bankai because of the strain it puts on his body. He adds that if the "sample" loses to a captain using only Shikai, then it is a failure in the first place. Tōsen insists that Aizen refer to the Hollow as "White", stating that it is different from any Hollow they have ever created before - it is the first to be based on the soul of a Shinigami. Aizen apologizes to Tōsen, but remarks on the irony of naming a black Hollow "White" simply because of its inner "whiteness". Troubled by his wound, Isshin has difficulty fighting the Hollow, and he realizes that he would be unable to use his Bankai in his current state. Nonetheless, he strikes the Hollow with a massive, empowered slash, cutting off its arm just as Masaki arrives on the scene. Even with a missing arm, the Hollow manages to pin Isshin down and charge a Cero. However, it abruptly cancels its attack and moves in time to dodge one of Masaki's Heilig Pfeil, much to Aizen's surprise. Tōsen offers to intervene, but Aizen stops him, intent on seeing what will happen next. Disengaging from Isshin, the Hollow dives towards its new attacker, dodging all of her arrows along the way. Realizing that it is too fast to hit, Masaki allows it to close the distance and bite her shoulder. Indicating that she has the Hollow, she promptly fires an arrow at point-blank range, straight through its head. | characters = #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Сосуке Айзен (воспоминание) #Кисуке Урахара (воспоминание) #Гин Ичимару (воспоминание) #Белый (воспоминание) #Канаме Тоусен (воспоминание) #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) }} 533. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 6: «Притяжение» Белый взрывается, Ишшин бросается спасать Масаки. После этого четверо синигами возвращаются в Общество душ. Ишшин и Масаки не перестают думать о своей встрече. | plot = | characters = #Гин Ичимару (воспоминание) #Канаме Тоусен (воспоминание) #Сосуке Айзен (воспоминание) #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Белый (воспоминание) #Рюукен Исида (воспоминание) #Мать Рюукена Исиды (воспоминание) #Канаэ Катагири (воспоминание) #Рецу Унохана (воспоминание) #Бьякуя Кучики (воспоминание) #Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото (воспоминание) #Маюри Куроцучи (воспоминание) #Сюнсуй Кьёраку (воспоминание) #Шихо (воспоминание) #Канан (воспоминание) #Кисуке Урахара (воспоминание) }} 534. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 7: «Позорная дыра» Масаки возвращается из школы домой, где её ждёт серьёзный разговор с тётей, которая узнала о сражении с Белым. Внезапно Масаки теряет сознание, и у неё на груди появляется дыра пустого. Рюукен хватает кузину и бежит куда-то в поисках помощи. На улице он встречает Ишшина и начинает кричать на него. Внезапно появляется Урахара и просит всех успокоиться. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы У Рангику появились «неотложные дела в районе магазина», и она решила скинуть всю бумажную работу на Ишшина. Но, на месте его не обнаружив, она находит только записку, предназначенную ей. В ней Ишшин говорит, что он ушёл в мир людей, и просит Рангику прикрыть его перед главнокомандующим. Прочитав записку, Рангику пришла в ярость, и начала причитать. Когда Масаки вернулась домой, её ожидал серьезный разговор с тётей. Оказалось, что она все знает про тот день, когда Масаки сражалсь с Белым и спасла жизнь синигами. Именно это вывело её из себя. Ведь спасти жизнь синигами считалось позором в их семье чистокровных квинси. Рюукен, поняв, откуда его мать узнала о случившемся, немедля побежал к Катагари. И начал выяснять, зачем та рассказала все его матери. А в ответ услышал, что Масаки была ранена атакой пустого. Если бы опытные квинси не излечили Масаки, то чистая кровь квинси семьи Исид могла бы быть испорчена. Рюукен, услышав ответ, ринулся с места и побежал убеждать мать в том, что Масаки не виновата. Внезапно Масаки падает без чувств. Подбежав ближе к ней, Рюукен увидел разрастающуюся дыру пустого у неё на груди. Рюукен спросил, где находится отец, на что его мать не дала точного ответа. Тогда он поднял Масаки на руки и побежал с ней вон из дома, не обращая внимания на слова матери о том, что если он останется с ней, то подвергнет себя опасности. Несясь с Масаки на руках, Рюукен винил себя за то, что не остановил ее тогда, и не присоединился к битве и не помог ей. Вдруг из ниоткуда появляется пустой. Рюукену ничего бы не удалось сделать, если бы на помощь не подоспел Ишшин. Он сразу же узнал девушку, которая была на руках у Рюукена. В свою же очередь, Рюукен начал кричать на Ишшина. Неожиданно для обоих появился человек в полосатой шляпе. Он попросил прекратить ссоры и идти за ним. Он сказал, что знает, как спасти Масаки, но для этого им придётся сделать выбор. | characters = #Рангику Мацумото (воспоминание) #Тоширо Хицугая (воспоминание) #Рюукен Исида (воспоминание) #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Мать Рюукена Исиды (воспоминание) #Канаэ Катагири (воспоминание) #Белый (воспоминание) #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Кисуке Урахара (воспоминание) }} 535. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 8: «Защитники» Урахара приводит Ишшина и Рюукена с Масаки в свой магазин. Он рассказывает им о пустификации, из-за чего она происходит и как её остановить. Для этого нужно в нести в душу девушки противоположную силу — человека и синигами. Ишшин соглашается забыть об Обществе душ и защищать Масаки всю её жизнь. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы | characters = #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Белый (воспоминание) #Рюукен Исида (воспоминание) #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Кисуке Урахара (воспоминание) #Кенсей Мугурума (воспоминание) #Хиори Саругаки (воспоминание) #Лиза Ядомару (воспоминание) #Лав Аикава (воспоминание) #Хачиген Ушода (воспоминание) }} 536. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 9: «Июньская правда» | plot = After Isshin arrives in Masaki's inner world, he declares to White that he will not allow him to lay a finger on her, then quips that White's manifestation does not have fingers. He then promptly uses Getsuga Tenshō, splitting White's mask in two while Masaki stares in amazement. Masaki exclaims that Isshin is the Shinigami that he had previously met, and asks about if he was reprimanded afterwards, or if his wound hurt. Isshin shouts that she should not be acting like that while naked, while Masaki gleefully asks him his name, but before he could answer, he suddenly finds himself in the real world. Urahara then appears behind Isshin and says that Masaki and Isshin's souls were successfully connected, and that Masaki is no longer in danger. Isshin, looking upon Masaki's unconscious body says that he is relieved. Masaki delightedly mumbles in her sleep that Isshin was angry at her for acting like that naked. Isshin irritatedly asks why she is unabashedly imagining that scene in her head. Meanwhile, Ryūken approaches Katagiri. She asks him if he left Masaki with Isshin, to which he says "yes". He then tells her to go home and tell his mother that he is unfit to lead the Quincy, which she says she will not do. Ryūken insists that she should leave, but Katagiri says she will not leave his side. He starts to yell at her, but she cuts him off and says that it is her duty to protect him at all costs. She goes on to say that since she met him, she has been dedicated to him, and tells him not to be sad because it breaks her heart. Ryūken then interrupts her and says that he will be fine and that the both of them should go home, to which Katagiri acquiesces. Isshin narrates that Masaki left the Ishida family after graduating from high school and says that since her soul was tainted with a Hollow's, their decision was not difficult. He continues, saying that it was most likely Ryūken's decision, probably as a way to part with Masaki. Isshin states that he had personally opened a clinic with Urahara's help, using the healing skills he learned. He recalls that Masaki would often stop by and mock his white clothes. He told her that the reason he lost his powers was because he was exiled from Soul Society, but suspects that Masaki knew that he was lying, and says that the lie was not important between them, since she could see through all of them and forgive them. He then remembers a movie that he and Masaki had seen together in which a man compared his wife to the sun. Isshin says he remembers Masaki crying and himself thinking that she was like his sun. The scene then changes to Isshin and Ichigo having this discussion, as Isshin talks about Ichigo being born. He says that Ichigo knows the rest of the story, of how his Shinigami and Hollow powers were awakened, which reawakened Isshin's own power. Isshin then says that Ichigo was misinformed and that nine years before this day is when Masaki died, and that he is about to reveal the real reason she died. | characters = #Белый (воспоминание) #Ишшин Куросаки (воспоминание) #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Кисуке Урахара (воспоминание) #Рюукен Исида (воспоминание) #Канаэ Катагири (воспоминание) #Ичиго Куросаки #Рукия Кучики (воспоминание) #Пустой Ичиго (воспоминание) }} 537. Воспоминания без дождя, опус 10: «Prinz von Licht» Девять лет назад Яхве устроил аусвелен — отбор среди квинси. Он забрал силы у полукровок, чтобы восстановить свои. В результате этого погибли Канаэ Катагири и Масаки Куросаки. Между тем, Хашвальт приводит Урюу Исиду к Яхве. | plot = thumb|190px|left|Обложка главы | characters = #Масаки Куросаки (воспоминание) #Ичиго Куросаки #Ишшин Куросаки #Белый (воспоминание) #Великий удильщик (воспоминание) #Яхве #Рюукен Исида #Канаэ Катагири (фотография) #Икуми Унагия #Хашвальт #Урюу Исида }} 538. Стоя на краю Ичиго возвращается к Оэцу и получает свой асаучи. Лишившийся банкая Тоширо тренируется во владении мечом. Кенсей хочет научить Сюхея банкаю, ему в этом помогает Маширо. Комамура приходит в пещеру к гигантскому волку. | plot = As Ichigo heads off, Isshin asks him how he plans on getting back to the Soul King Palace. Ichigo stares back at his father quizzically when Mera shows up behind him, taking him back. On the way back, Mera explains the process of opening the Choukaimon; the gate to the Palace. When it is opened, a precise time for a round trip has to be set, and that Ōetsu Nimaiya had decided on one night. If, after that time, nothing had changed, it would have been useless to wait any longer. Ichigo finds himself in the same room he had previously been in with Renji and the Asauchi. Ōetsu says he believes that Ichigo will be able to have his Asauchi repaired, as multiple Asauchi spirits show up behind him. Ichigo reaches out his hand and grabs one, which takes on a form similar to that of Ichigo with a Hollow's mask. Ōetsu approves and says he'll personally forge the blade. Meanwhile, in the Tenth Division barracks, the members are practicing their swordsmanship in preparation for the upcoming battle against the Vandenreich. Two members of the division begin discussing the situation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, with one of them stating that since he's lost his Bankai, the Tenth Division is done for. Hitsugaya then shows up at the entrance, requesting help with his swordsmanship, stating that because his Bankai was stolen, he needs to learn to start again from the basics. While training with the Division members, Hitsugaya reflects on the time he spent training his Bankai after the fight against Sōsuke Aizen, and states to himself that there is no time to dream about something that won't come back, and that all he can do now is look forward. Outside of the Seireitei, Shūhei Hisagi questions Kensei Muguruma as to why they are out there. Kensei tells Hisagi to release his Bankai, explaining that although his wasn't stolen, it might be next time, and that Soul Society needs more people that can use it if they want to stand a chance. Kensei instructs Mashiro Kuna to use her Hollow form. Kensei warns Hisagi that Mashiro is strong in this form, and that he should release his Bankai if he doesn't want to die. Before Hisagi has the chance to argue, she knocks him to the ground. Kensei tells Hisagi that he needs to be more careful, and that he will die if he's not. Muguruma goes on to say that he isn't as gentle as Kaname Tōsen. Hisagi gets up, and tells Kensei that, although he has always respected him, he has no right to insult Tōsen. Meanwhile, Tetsuzaemon Iba stands outside of a cave, wondering when Sajin Komamura will come out of it. Sajin, inside the cave, respectfully greets a large dog, who tells Komamura that he has guts if he came back. | characters = #Ичиго Куросаки #Икуми Унагия #Ишшин Куросаки #Мера Хиучигашима #Оэцу Нимайя #Асаучи #Неназванные синигами #Тоширо Хицугая #Сюхей Хисаги #Кенсей Мугурума #Маширо Куна #Тецузаэмон Иба #Саджин Комамура #Гигантский волк }} 539. Беспроблемный прогресс Акон, целиком ещё не излечившийся от ранений, возвращается в НИИ и обнаруживает, что капитан и лейтенант что-то делают в секрете. Комамура пытается убедить своего прадеда рассказать ему о секретах семьи. Сой Фон тренируется. Нимайя готовится чинить банкай Ичиго и говорит ему, чтобы он готовился попрощаться с Зангецу. | plot = As work gets underway to clean up the devastation wrought upon Soul Society, a bandaged Akon returns to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. A subordinate asks about Akon's recovery and tells him that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, haven't emerged from Mayuri's room since the Quincy attack. Akon notes that the surveillance bugs have surreptitiously been deactivated, and upon activating his own secret camera into the captain's room, witnesses a shady operation under way. In the Ōmaeda household, Marechiyo Ōmaeda's sister Mareyo asks him to play ball with her as he rests: he protests, but she breaks into tears. Their brother, Saburō, offers to read her a book instead, but Mareyo rejects him and walks away. Marechiyo thinks of his solitary captain, who has left him behind as she completes rigorous training on the top of a rocky pinnacle. In a dark cave Sajin Komamura confronts his great-grandfather, and asks to learn the family's secret technique. His great-grandfather states that the conflict with the Quincy is irrelevant: the world's power structure will simply change and his and Komamura's kind must lay low, and endure as they always have. Komamura disagrees, and a battle begins. In Ōetsu Nimaiya's domain, Ichigo and Ōetsu slide down a smooth pipe along with Ichigo's Asauchi, until they arrive the bottom of the cliff. Showing the area where Nimaiya forges the Zanpakutō to Ichigo, Nimaiya states that the expansive sea surrounding the cliff provides the water necessary for their purposes, and tells Ichigo to say goodbye to Zangetsu. | characters = #Акон #Девушка-исследователь #Маюри Куроцучи (только на видео) #Нему Куроцучи (только на видео) #Мареё Омаэда #Маречиё Омаэда #Мареджиросабуро Омаэда #Сой Фон #Саджин Комамура #Гигантский волк #Оэцу Нимайя #Ичиго Куросаки #Асаучи Ичиго }} 540. Пятёрка мечей Оэцу и его пять помощниц начинают ковать меч из асаучи. Он рассказывает Ичиго, что Белый очень похож на асаучи, и благодаря ему Ичиго смог создать духовный меч. Но тот Зангецу, которого знает Ичиго, — не Зангецу, а, вместе с силами квинси Ичиго, — это Яхве тысячу лет тому назад. | plot = Ōetsu Nimaiya summons his bodyguards to him and prepares to forge Ichigo a new Zanpakutō. Nimaiya states that his declaration of "everyone" to be involved in forging the blade includes the Asauchi spirit that Ichigo chose earlier. The forging process begins with Mera shooting intense flames from her mouth. Tokie complains that the process is always a pain to do, proceeding in her being scolded by one of the other bodyguards, who tells the former that they have work to do. Another bodyguard then grabs the Asauchi with her hair and hands it off to Sato, who proceeds to pull out her own tooth and mold it into a sledgehammer. Ōetsu then removes his sunglasses and pulls back his hair, ready to finally begin the forging process. While Ōetsu and his bodyguards are forging the blade, Ichigo stares of into the distance. Ōetsu asks him what he's thinking. Ichigo responds by saying it's brighter than before, so Ōetsu didn't need to remove his sunglasses. Ōetsu calls Ichigo an idiot, and states that if he was still wearing his sunglasses, he wouldn't be able to see the colors of the flames. Ōetsu asks Ichigo if he noticed something while in contact with the spirit of the Asauchi, and states that it bears a resemblance to his inner Hollow, because it is his inner Hollow, and that the Hollow is, in fact, his Zanpakutō. He goes on to explain that these Hollows, also called "Whites," were created by Sōsuke Aizen out of the souls of multiple Shinigami. Additionally, they have the same composition as the Asauchis that Ōetsu and his bodyguards use to make Zanpakutō. The Hollows then fuse with a Shinigami's powers and become their Zanpakutō. Ichigo interjects with a suspicion, to which Ōetsu interrupts him and confirms his fears, ready to tell him who the man pretending to be his Zanpakutō really is. Ichigo finds himself in his soul's inner world, standing in front of the spirit of his Zanpakutō. Ōetsu asks Ichigo if he knows the man standing in front of him, to which Ichigo replies that it is Zangetsu. Ōetsu interrupts and says he's wrong, telling him to take a closer look. He says that the man standing in front of Ichigo is actually the man that overran Soul Society. Ōetsu tells Ichigo that this isn't actually his Zanpakutō, but rather the source of his Quincy powers; a younger version of Yhwach from 1,000 years prior. | characters = #Оэцу Нимайя #Ичиго Куросаки #Асаучи Ичиго #Мера Хиучигашима #Токиэ #Сато #Телохранительница Нимайи 1 #Телохранительница Нимайи 2 #Зангецу #Яхве (воспоминание) }} Ссылки Навигация en:EVERYTHING BUT THE RAIN Категория:Манга